


If The Seeds Were Planted Firm, My Dear

by ifelt_infinite



Series: As It Goes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifelt_infinite/pseuds/ifelt_infinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is quite sure the bond Sam and Dean have isn't healthy or completely innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Seeds Were Planted Firm, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt Beginning at [](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://spn-30snapshots.livejournal.com/).[TABLE HERE](http://ifelt-infinite.livejournal.com/1468.html)  
>  Title is a line from There's No Secrets This Year by The Silversun Pickups.

_Better make sure  
Better make sure you're looking closely  
Before you fall into your Swoon_  
There's No Secret This Year- Silversun Pickups

\--

Before Sam was even a thought, Dean had complained to his mother that he wanted a little brother, someone to take care of and play with. He wants to be just like his father. He wants to have someone to protect. He wants to have someone to look up to him.

When Mary sits him down and tells him he has a little brother on the way, Dean is excited. Mary doesn't have to worry about Dean becoming jealous of the new baby. Dean gets in the way more often than not because he wants to help so badly. Mary finds Dean sitting on the floor of Sam's nursery while Sam is sleeping, just watching him. When she asks why he watches his baby brother sleep, Dean says he is protecting him. Mary smiles and knows that whatever happens, Dean will always be there for Sam.

Dean is the one that takes to calling him Sammy. His parent just follow suit.

When he is four and Sam is only six months, he practically saves Sam from the fire. They lose their mother and Dean takes her place for his little brother. Eventually, they lose their father to his obsession with the yellow-eyed demon which turns him into more of a drill sergent and he becomes Sam's father too. That's when he decides that he doesn't like this part of his father and he will never do this to his own children even if he understands why. He most definitely will never become that to little Sammy.

He does everything for Sam. He feeds him, bathes him, tucks him in at night. When Sam changes his mind about what he wants for dinner like small children do, Dean gets a little frustrated, but he makes something else because he wants Sam to be happy. He protects Sam at school, gets suspended a couple times for fighting a kid that's bullying his brother. John has always told him, "Look after Sammy" and he always does.

When Sam is eight, he gives Dean an amulet for Christmas. He never takes it off.

When Sam is twelve and Dean is sixteen, Sam still clings to his brother, sits a little to close in the backseat of the Impala, always ends up on Dean's side of the bed when they share one in a motel, and basically won't leave his side. John notices and finally lets Dean have shotgun in the Impala, always rents another cot when they check into a motel(which only partially solves the problem because Dean always puts the cot next to Sam's bed), attempts to get them to spend a little time apart.

They finally stay in a town long enough for Sam to get involved in soccer and John is relived that they are spending some time apart. Except that Dean gets his license, John entrusts him with the Impala (purchases a pick-up truck for himself, though occasionally he still drove the Impala), and Dean takes and picks up Sam from practice. While it's not the ideal separation he was hoping for, it's enough.

But their bond is just as strong and John finds Sam staring at Dean when Dean gets dressed or when he steps out of the bathroom, still wet from his shower. He doesn't like it, but it could be innocent. Sam could be just looking because he envies Dean's strong body and want to grain some muscle just like his older brother. God, he hopes so.

For a while, John thinks that its just a misunderstanding on Sam's part of what a brother is supposed to be, but as often as he comes home from a hunt and finds that Sam has climbed into Dean's cot and is sleeping with his head tucked against Dean's shoulder, he finds Dean in Sam's bed snuggled close.

God, he hoped this is all just innocent. He doesn't know what he'll do if it turns out to be something more.  



End file.
